wilcslandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferengool
Ferengool (a nickname/regnal name, actual name unknown) was leader of the Kingdom of Rushymia between 1995-1996. Ferengool was the second-in-command of General James, and after the war against the Bullies in October 1995, took over the army and declared himself Warlord of the Playground. Ferengool set up his base in the Quiet Area, and sent out the army to assert his authority over the whole Playground. At first, it was unsure whether or not James was still nominally in charge, but these speculations were crushed when Ferengool announced that the title of Warlord outranked that of General. As the school was newly opened, there were very few pupils, the army comprising just over half of the pupils in the Juniors' Playground. It was therefore very easy for Ferengool to quickly be accepted as the Playground's leader, even the Footballers accepting his authority. Ferengool divided the Playground into provinces, and started a basic form of local government, with each provice having a leader to judge disputes and carry out Ferengool's orders. Ferengool was a follower of Vapourism. As time went on, he became more focused on the superstition than on ruling, and in September 1996 he appointed his second-in-command, Billy, to the title of General, to act as head of government and deal with the day-to-day running of the Playground. After Ferengool made Billy a General, he lost all effective power, even though everyone still acknowledged him as the nominal ruler. This was not to last, however. In June 1997, Ferengool (as the Playground's unofficial high priest of Vapourism) announced that he had been contacted by Vapourist spirits, given the titles of "Defender of Nibiru" and "Theocrat of Atkantia", in return for which he must rebuild an ancient Atlantean colony on the Field, Atkantia Minor. When he ordered the army to get to work building this colony, they rather understandably deposed him, naming Billy the new Warlord. However, Billy chose to keep the title of General, contradicting Ferengool by announcing that General did indeed outrank Warlord. General Billy started to persecute Vapourism and its followers, placing guards at the main shrines and outlawing the rituals. Ferengool and his close followers continued to practise the superstition however, and were not apprehended because Billy's army were afraid of them - as they had been ordered to persecute a movement, they became convinced of its power. Eventually, the Footballers (strong followers of Vapourism) rebelled against Billy, and the General made plans to reconquer the Football Pitch. Before an attack could be launched, Ferengool approached Billy. He offered to crown him a King with all the authority of the various Vapourist spirits, if Billy would allow the Footballers to be independent and would stop persecuting Vapourism. Billy agreed, and in September 1997 was crowned King of Rushymia in a crowning ceremony in which Ferengool, James, and Alex (a Captain of the Footballers) placed their hands on Billy and declared him King. King Billy immediately claimed that he now had all of Ferengool's Vapourist powers and that he could read minds and control the weather. He ordered Ferengool and James arrested, claiming that they were scheming against him, but Alex escaped the coronation to the Football Pitch. After King Billy was defeated by King Alex in December 1997, Ferengool and James were freed. Ferengool was appointed Vizier of Rushymia, Alex's Prime Minister, and Ferengool held this position until he left the school in July 1999. During this time, he founded the Disciples of Ferengool, a group which, after King Alex left the school without a successor in July 2000, tried to hold together national government and in doing so managed to delay the fall of Rushymia for another two months until September 2000, giving time for the history of Rushymia to be learnt and passed down.